


一篇不成功的泥塑尝试

by misamisa711



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Bottom Eddy Chen, Costume Kink, Eddy as Edwina, First Time, High School, M/M, Sexuality Crisis
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: 一篇不成功的泥塑🍊尝试。
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	一篇不成功的泥塑尝试

“你这是什么打扮？”Brett在见到Eddy的时候，楞了一下。

Brett面前的Eddy不知从哪里搞来一顶酒红色的假发，他穿着一件红黑色条纹的法兰绒衬衫，下身是一条堪堪到膝盖的牛仔裙。Eddy还仔细将腿毛刮干净，他穿着一双不知从哪里搞来的暗红色漆面玛丽珍鞋，使得本来就比Brett高一个头的Eddy显得更高，重心更靠上。

“我老姐的衣服。”Eddy捏着嗓子说，他试着转一个圈，然后差点往前倒去，Brett在Eddy的脸与地面亲密接触之前赶紧伸手扶住他一把。

“Eddy你这是干嘛，虽然说是化妆舞会，但是这未免也——”Brett对这种舞会从来都不感兴趣，他也没有找到邀请他去舞会的人——反正他扮的是吸血鬼——随便从哪里搞一块黑布把自己包得严严实实，再加上他天生的“生无可恋”脸和黑眼圈，就是一个完美的亚洲吸血鬼，他大可以藏在光线比较暗的地方，隐藏自己。唯一不足的地方是，Brett正在带钢丝牙套，这会儿可没办法戴上吸血鬼假牙。

“叫我Edwina，我今天是你的舞伴。”Eddy仍旧用他尖尖的嗓音说，他的脸上摆出一个如痴如醉的表情。

“老兄，别用那种声音。”Brett爆笑出声。

——  
他们从家里出发，Brett开车将自己和Eddy载到学校。在从停车场去舞会所在的体育馆的一路上，Brett的朋友不停朝Eddy吹口哨，还有的低年纪女生朝他们挤眉弄眼。Brett都忽视了。

“干得好，Eddy——”有人在嘈杂的背景音里大声喊道。Brett突然觉得脸上有些发烫。

Brett用余光瞥了一眼身边的Eddy，对方的背挺得更直了。仿佛是再自然不过的事情，Eddy将手挽上Brett的手臂，“快来和我跳舞。”他说。

Eddy这下倒是不再用他那怪怪的女声在说话了。在红色假发和牛仔短裙的映衬下，Eddy低沉的声音和他身上的女性装束合在一起，产生出一种奇妙的错位感。

体育馆里的灯光暗下来，从音响里传来背景音乐的第一个音节时，Brett就嗤笑出声，“蓝色多瑙河？这也太庸俗了。他们应该问问我们的意见。”

“别那么疾世愤俗嘛。”Eddy靠上来，他的手搭在Brett肩膀上。顺势Brett将手放在Eddy腰上。

“是说，你穿成这样是要怎么跳舞？”Brett看了一眼Eddy脚上穿着的鞋，虽然不是高跟鞋，但对于一个男人来说，那鞋跟也足够高了。

“注意不要被我踩到就好。”Eddy说，他的气息扑打在Brett脸上，是橙子口味Tic-Tac糖的香味。Eddy在以为Brett没看到的时候一直在来的路上大嚼特嚼，那是Brett从便利店买的，随手塞到车里的东西。

Brett搂着Eddy的腰试图跳舞，然而他俩的动作实在过于不够协调。Eddy老是想要把手放回到Brett的腰上，就像Eddy惯常跳的那种男步。在和凌乱的步伐还有不知该往哪里放的手搏斗几分钟后，Brett和Eddy都笑作一团，停在舞池里，盯着对方的脸笑得上气不接下气。

“我们赶紧走，别挡住其他人的道。”Eddy在前仰后合中说，他的脸都笑皱了。

——  
“今晚——真是谢谢你了。”Brett在去停车场的时候对Eddy说。

“不用谢。”Eddy又开始用假音说话了。

“你要回家吗？”Brett问，他这会可不想回家。现在才晚上七点，提前从舞会溜回来，他妈估计又要唠唠叨叨说个没完。“Brett，我不是跟你说过了吗？要合群！要多参加学校的活动！”Brett的脑海里，那个想象的声音响了起来。

“我们可以去旅馆啊，男女约会最终不是总会到这一步嘛。”Eddy说。

“你认真的吗？”Brett有时候真的搞不懂Eddy的脑回路。他扭头看向Eddy，停车场的灯光下，Eddy的眼神中涌动着Brett难以读懂的东西。那种奇妙的错位感又回来了，这下子多了一点……让Brett的胸膛里的空气逐渐膨胀起来的东西，Brett眼睛里的Eddy多出一些细节，他大张着眼睛，黑色的眼珠滴溜溜地转，搞不清楚Eddy看向他的眼神是在开玩笑还是在玩真的——总之就是极度煽情，极度炽热。

Eddy舔舔他的嘴唇，Brett这才注意到他的嘴唇亮晶晶的。Eddy盯着Brett看了有三十多秒，然后，他点点头。

——  
不要和你的朋友去汽车旅馆。尤其是你最好的朋友。电影里都是这么演的，高中生的第一次尝试都是在这种地方，然后——BOOM！女方就成了男方孩子的母亲。

Brett在前台掏钱的时候还有点扭扭捏捏，Eddy倒是大大方方地从牛仔裙的兜里掏出两张皱巴巴的20澳元钞票，再加一枚1元硬币，和Brett的四十五澳元钞票凑在一起，他们就这样得到一整晚的双人床套间，外加两瓶矿泉水。

事情发展得很快，在Brett还没回过神来的时候，Eddy就将他推倒在房间里唯一的那张床上。

“Eddy——等等——”Brett连忙说，Eddy已经稳当当地坐在他的膝盖上了，他的屁股在牛仔裙下，与Brett的胯部磨蹭着。鬼使神差地，Brett好像有点对着女装的Eddy唤起了。

“叫我Edwina。”Eddy说。他弯下腰来，一个个解开他自己的衬衫纽扣。目睹这个场景，Brett吞了口口水，盯着身上的人的动作。Eddy俯下身来，然后，一个橙子口味的吻就落在Brett的嘴上。

“Edwina。”Brett惊恐地发现自己硬了，Eddy在他的嘴边笑了笑，然后加深这个吻，他的舌尖舔过Brett门牙上的牙套钢丝，让他有点合不拢嘴。这给Brett一种很奇怪的异物感。

Eddy的技巧比他表面的乖学生样看起来要熟练多了，Brett不禁胡思乱想起来，Eddy到底以Edwina的身份到底和其他多少人做过？那些男人看他也像是现在的自己看Eddy这样吗？

“呼——你不该把自己裹得那么严实。”Eddy说，他宽大得不像是女孩子的双手在Brett的裤子上摸来摸去，试图找到Brett裤子上的拉链，“你看起来挺有料的。”Eddy的手愈发不安分起来，Brett随着Eddy手上的动作变得呼吸急促了起来。

直到Eddy把他的裤子稍微扯开一点，露出里面的平角裤时，Brett抬手阻止Eddy继续胡搅蛮缠他的裤子拉链并试图用蛮力将他的裤子扯开的行为，自己把被Eddy蹂躏得皱巴巴的裤子拉到膝盖以下了。

“我们没有保险套。”Brett说。从他喉间发出的声音仿佛来自遥远的远方，这几乎不像是Brett自己的声音。

Eddy咧开嘴，一个带着圆形凸起的小包装就这么出现在他的掌心，“女孩要随时准备好。”他有点羞涩地说。Eddy伸手，那枚保险套的包装就这么被Eddy传到Brett手上。

Brett上过生理课的，他是真的上过的。给课用香蕉戴套是一回事，用颤抖的手撕开包装，然后给自己套上，那又是另外一回事了。Brett试了好几次都没有成功。

Eddy发出一声夸张的长叹，“到最后还要我来帮你呀。”他捏住保险套的顶端，麻溜地给Brett套上了，整个过程用了不到三秒，比他帮Brett的小提琴调音还快。

“靠，我刚才差点射在你手上。”Brett心有余悸。

“不要那么着急，对待女孩子要温柔点。”Eddy用Edwina的声线说，他的手握住Brett的手腕，引导着Brett伸到他的裙子里，Brett这时才发现Eddy已经勃起了。Eddy的脸离Brett的只有几毫米的距离，Brett稍微抬起身子就可以吻到她，还是他？Brett搞不清了，他是对Edwina产生了性欲，还是对Eddy，抑或者Eddy身上这种模糊了性别的倒错感？Edwina的假发在Brett的脸上蹭来蹭去的，从Eddy的嘴中呼出来的橙子味气息，让Brett感觉自己的肺部要失去了呼气的功能，他不断地呼吸呼吸再呼吸，头脑就像是即将演出上台前那样紧张。

Eddy从Brett身上滚下来，仰躺在他旁边的床上。然后他的手臂一拐，Brett就这么被拽回到了Eddy的身上，跟刚才的姿势完全上下颠倒过来。

Eddy扶住Brett，一点点地，缓慢地让Brett沉入他的身体。

Eddy很紧，Brett不知道女孩子的话是否就是这样子的。然而Eddy又不是女孩子，Edwina才是女孩子。Brett转念一想，Edwina只是Eddy女性化的化身罢了，或许，Eddy本来就应该是女孩子？Brett本来就很混乱的大脑里变得更混乱了。

Eddy开始发出细细碎碎的喘息声，Brett感觉头都要大了，他没想过从Eddy的嘴中还能发出这样高亢的声音。Brett知道Eddy很敏感——只是他不知道Eddy能有这么敏感，当他的手掌在Eddy法兰绒衫底下抚摸着他平坦的胸部时，Eddy叫得更大声了。Eddy在床上的时候丝毫不掩饰自己的快乐，他的脸上满是沉醉其中的表情。

“是的，Brett，就是那里。”Eddy催促道。

Brett在Eddy分开的腿间冲刺。

Brett感受到环绕，挤压，Eddy包裹着他，Eddy无处不在。Brett沉下身去，无声地在Eddy的尖叫声中高潮。

————  
Brett回过神来。他和Eddy在床上侧身，面对面，手臂环着手臂，抱着对方。

Eddy的假发滑到了枕头上，他的衬衫敞开，露出他的胸部，一点都不像女孩的，男人的胸部。

Brett盯着Eddy的嘴唇看，Eddy就又扑过来对着他的嘴唇又啃又咬。Eddy仿佛对Brett的牙套有不正常的偏好，好几次，他都用舌头好好地描述它的形状。

“Eddy，我想问你个问题。”

Brett的脑海里闪现出很多问题。Eddy喜欢男生吗？如何拉出更好的跳音？Eddy为什么要和自己上床？他自己是不是喜欢男生？Eddy是不是在可怜自己？他们的关系要怎么办？柴可夫斯基为什么这么难？

“你问。我在听。”Eddy靠过来，“我一直都会在听。”

“你愿不愿意做我的男朋友，嗯，还是女朋友？或者我做你的男朋友，或者你喜欢我是你的女朋友？”Brett感觉自己像是张坏掉的录音唱片。

“我愿意，我愿意。”Eddy好像都不必去努力理解Brett磕磕巴巴的问句，他露出一个大大的笑容，Brett就是在这瞬间觉得自己好像有点沉沦了。

对于Eddy，Brett宁可沉醉不起。

END


End file.
